Torn Feathers
by Emaerin
Summary: The flock, they have a plan to save Max, to help her escape from the hell of Omega. But the scientist have already taken something from her. They've taken her wings. Oh, yes, FAX.
1. Crash Landing

**Just to say, thanks for reading this, this is my first EVER fanfic... I didn't creat Maximum Ride or any of the characters. No, these are owned by James Patterson. Comment, Review... Read!**

*******

The warm air didn't affect JJ at all. In fact, she liked the summer weather. Maybe it was her new surrounding. The whole town was like a holiday resort. Thinking this, she took another lick of her ice cream and flicked back some of her long copper hair.

It was Max who first told her that from sunlight you could get blond streaks. Ever since, JJ had been sun bathing more often at the open top swimming pool. Thinking of Max, JJ thought of her old life.

Ever since half the town "mystery" burnt down after the closer of the school, the head of the town council declared that the town had been sold to a rich man with ideas for the future, most of the towns population had been moved to a newly built village. Pa.

She glanced at Chari behind me, who was stuffing smarties into her open mouth.

She hadn't been too happy about being thrown together with JJ, Tess and the occasional Lissa. But the now-declared-dyslexic Chari didn't really mind hanging around with them; she seemed to want that instead of having no friends at all.

"Chari, you're putting us out of pocket. That's your 3rd packet!" JJ heard Tess complain, and JJ turned, a grin on her face.

"Come on, Tess, at least she IS eating. Isn't that right, thinny?"

"Yeah, I have years of fat to catch up on!" Chari said, rather loudly, taking a few bigger steps to catch up with JJ and Tess.

"Yeah, yeah… now, we have-" Tess stopped, her eyes concentrating on something. Now JJ looked at her, she noticed that Tess's whole body was concentrating…

"Oh, Tess-"

But just then a figure, a boy, collided with JJ, taking her down to the ground, winding her completely. Chari, who was just about to have a few more chocolates, suddenly had a thought. 'Cause the funny thing was, the boy came from the sky.


	2. Alas, a tree house

**O.K, again, I do not own the characters etc. Owned by James Patterson.**

**Comment/review so I can improve.**

*******

_Exactly 19 and 7 minutes, 4 seconds ago._

The funny thing was that we were walking through a bloody forest! I thought of Angel and wiped that thought and gave a warm smile to my flock.

"Well, nice day for a nature trip." I said, slowing down to face my little gang of merry mutants.

"Strange though. Not flying on a perfectly good day like this." I saw (and heard) Iggy mutter, grinding his teeth and looking at the grassy and leafy growth around us. I glanced at the others; Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. Then my view fell on Fang, who was leaning against a tree, every now and again going invisible.

"I think it is a _lovely_ day for a walk. We don't walk a lot and it's nice to see the environment we are saving." Nudge spoke up, coming up to me with her beautiful and beaming face. She linked arms with me and took a big, deep breath in. "See, lovely."

I looked over to Iggy, who seemed to be fighting back words.

"Huh. Look, a tree-house."

I looked to where Gazzy was pointing and I saw it too. Me and the flock walked up to the empty, old and dirty tree house.

"Pick up anything, Angel, sweetie?" I asked Angel, kneeling down slightly to look into her bright blue eyes.

"Umm…" Her whole body seemed to concentrate, her face slightly screwed up. "No… only from the near by town, which is a short fly for us, but a long walk for the everyday people."

I gave a sigh of relief. It certainly did seem like someone had left this tree house long ago but everything always seems to be too good to be true…

"Stay close, stay alert…" I was going to say more but my flock dispersed all over. I gave a sigh and rubbed my temples. Alas, I am with headache.

I could hear the trees swaying every so gently, the laughter of my flock, the ever so distance chatter of the near by town, of civilization… but the image of everything so far seemed too be in my mind; From Jeb breaking us out of The School, then suddenly to the long kiss from Fang and the aftermath of me running away. And of course, the children of the world reading Fang's blog. Them raiding Itex labs and units.

Bored this weekend? Why not try this game, it increases your stamina, teamwork, helps you expel all that built up anger and shows you what your real attitude to life and murdering scientist scum should be like!

I let out a snort and suddenly regretted it; my head seemed to be burning… I continued to rub my temples then I located all of my Flock.

Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy were playing their new favourite game: Iggy's "I can see by touch," guessing and knowing game!

Nudge was picking colourful flowers and leaves, placing on Iggy's outstretched hand and watched in amazement, as Iggy would show off his newly founded skill.

Angel was quietly muttered to Total who was sighting calmly across her legs. Every now and again he would give a small flutter, hover for a moment or two and then drop.

Fang was the only one actually in the tree house. He was leant against the tree in the centre and was typing away on his laptop.

"You O.K?" He suddenly said, his eyes still on the laptop. If I hadn't seen his lips move, I would have been certain that it was Gazzy using his weird, and sometimes wonderful, ability.

"Yeah… Just a bit… Got a bit of a headache…" I mumbled, climbing up the ladder to the tree house clumsily. When I reached where Fang was sitting, I sat down next to him, reflecting his position just right so I was comfortable. I peered at the laptop screen and gave a laugh. "You're playing a game. Literally!"

"Yeah. The sidekick needs to have a rest." Fang said coldly, reloading his "gun" on the screen and firing at, what looked like, a rabid bear. "Anyway, this reminds me of those-" he gave a particularly harsh shot "- bird kid eating wolf men."

He was talking about the Erasers.

"Fang-" I could see his chest, rising, falling…

"Yeah, I know." He simply said and looked at me with those intense eyes…

Then I heard a muffled yell from the bottom of the ladder. A muffled yell from Nudge.


	3. The grin

_After some time at the tree house: exactly __1 hour, 5 minutes ago_

After calming down the other, I asked Nudge about her yell.

"Nudge, sweetie, what did you see?" I knew of her ability to see the users or owners of a certain object. I did a 360 and glanced over at Fang, who was doing the same.

"Sam. I saw Sam. That guy you went on a date with-" And that's all she had to say. We were in the sky about 30 seconds later.

I could see Fang looking at me and continued to beat my wings.

*******

Exactly 23 minutes ago

We were flying high now, feeling the air refresh our lungs…

"MAX! Whoop! Yeah, bob, pop…" Gazzy was still trying to convince me that he could be a world-class singer. Unlucky for us, he seemed to think that being a singer meant he had to make up stupid lyrics that didn't even consist of real words.

"For Pete's sake, Gazzy! Cut it out, already!" I snapped at him, but a smile on my face. We were all together… For once, we didn't seem to be dirty, grumpy, fighting and disappointed.

"Please, keep it down, up there." Total, his wings still weak and feeble, was still taking refuge in my jacket, his head, every now and then, popping out.

He had been rather grumpy after we left Akila safely with Mom and (uhg) Jeb. And for a moment, seeing that my whole flock was safe, I closed my eyes. And guess what? Yeah. I heard that all too familiar droning noise. Of flyboys.

My eyes snapped open and there they were: all organised in rows. I clenched my teeth and was ready for fight. Then I saw the movement in the group of flyboys. I blinked.

Omega moved forwards in the groups. He didn't have wings, but something was strapped to his shoes. This is going to be SO easy.

Then he grinned. I blinked. He grinned. Oh crap.

"Noticed, have you? They've re-programmed me. Guess what, Maxi, I have emotions now. Great, isn't it?" He said, reaching the front, that grin still on his face. I rolled my eyes. Why did these guys keep trying to kill us?

"Yeah. Suppose. What's the catch, big guy?" I put my best effort to make my voice cold and bitter.

"I can help you, Max. To make this," he waved his arms around and literally walked on the air, slightly swaying, "worth while. They made a mistake, Max. When they re-programmed me."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. You seem to have too many teeth for your mouth. What's that all about?" I was surprised this to come from Nudge. Omega looked a little surprised at first. I gave her thumbs up and grinned at Omega. Omega's grin faded and replaced with a business-like-face.

"No. Before all I could think was _"Kill Max"_. They went wrong. Now I must _"Exterminate you."_ Simple really." Then he reached for his side and then saw him and the flyboys all carried guns- but at the end they appeared to have-

Omega shot, and I heard the gunshot and I ordered to my Flock to fly down, but it was too late. Iggy got stuck with what looked like a dart; one of those that people dart Lions and tigers with. We were screwed.

The flyboys suddenly lunged forwards, their dart guns at the ready, but I had dropped down, trying to catch the falling Iggy. But I felt hand on my arms and a prick on the back of my neck. Oh, just great.


	4. The White Room

**Keep reviewing, I need to get better. ^^ **

*******

Exactly the right time: present time

Even with one girl on both of his arms, Iggy still felt like death. He was coming around as the girls, one trailing behind and opening doors, heaved him into a large apartment. If he had any strength, he would knock them backwards and… and… he just thought. He knew they were in an apartment. The way the girls talked.

"_No, mine. My Mum's at work."_

And the fact that his feet were dragging against some stairs just moments ago. He thought about his choices. No flock near him. He was being dragged farther away from them… He _needed_ them. Oh crap.

"O.K, put him on the sofa… careful, we don't know if he has broken anything. Jeff?"

She was talking to him. He recognised her voice. She had been friends with Max at the school. Not The School, but the school Anne had made them go to. JJ, her name was, Iggy was sure of it. He heard the fridge opening then the cool feeling of cold ice. Someone was stroking his head, pushing the hair away from his eyes.

"You idiot, he is obviously not called Jeff still. That was an undercover name, wasn't it?"

"Fangs blog… never… Iggy?"

*******

MAX POV

I could feel someone's cool hands on my skin. On my face. I tried to open my eyes quickly, but the room whirled around me.

"Max? Don't worry, everything's going to be O.K." Nudge's voice was clear and smooth. I took a few deep breaths and sat up.

The whole room was bright white: you couldn't really tell where the floor finished and the walls started. In the corner there was a screen that could be pulled around and I could see a toilet and a sink. I groaned. There were a few covers and pillows near where Nudge and me sat but I saw they were untouched.

"Where… Where are the others?" I asked, my voice chocked and I looked up at Nudge, who now stood. I could see her biting onto her bottom lip, trying not to cry. I couldn't face it…

"They went, one by one and haven't come back." She said and I looked away from her. Maybe she was next.

It seemed like hours had passed when I heard the sound of scraping and the opening of a door. I was ready to strike but I seemed to dizzy.

"Sorry Max. You're still drugged." I heard Omega say, his voice calm and quiet.

I felt a couple of flyboys drag me out of the white room and I watched as Nudge went out of sight.

*******

It felt like hours from when Max was taken. Nudge heard the scraping sound for the 5th time and Nudge curled up, feeling so venerable, her whole family gone.

"Nudge? Lets go! Come on!" Nudge un-curled in about a second and she jumped up to see the figures of Fang, Gazzy and Angel, who had Total in her arms.

"You guys! How did you ge-" But she was interrupted by Fangs quiet yet shaky voice.

"Where's Max?"

"Sh- She's not with you? She got taken by the flyboys ages ago!" Fangs expression couldn't have been worse. He glanced at Gazzy and Angel and then back at Nudge. Then Nudge saw something she never thought she would: a tear escaped Fangs eyes and rolled down his face.


	5. Hacked Off

Fang looked over the flock… _Max's _flock. He could hear several small sniffs every now and again. They couldn't risk going back just yet. Once the alarm went off, Fang had grabbed hold to the lasting flock members and ran for it. Max wouldn't do that.

Now they were kipping on the top of a tall cliff like hill, a bunch of trees behind them making shadows across them. Fang was keeping watch, his fingers slowly turning white due to the pressure he was giving as he gript onto his legs. He rested his head against his knees. He had let her down. Again. He was going to find Iggy, wherever he was, then he would come back. Come back for Max.

*******

Max didn't know how she got there. All she knew was that she _had_ to. To keep living. To keep breathing… To keep loving. She came to the clearing, to the large house that was set right in the middle of the forest. She took a breath only to find that she wasn't at all out of breath.

She kept walking forward. In the end, she came to the door. She, with no effort at all, pulled her hand to the door and knocked.

_Oh… Oh, the others!_

Shut up! They are fine.

Iggy. He fell… Dear go-

Don't. I can't control you when you are acting stupid!

The drugs seemed to keep Max under control. Other wise she might just loose it…

A woman opened the door, a worried expression on her face. In one hand she had a tissue, in the other a phone. She gasped at Max's sudden appearance and dropped the phone.

"Oh, gosh… Fang just called me… said… said… Oh, Max!" She flung her arms open and hugged a slightly stunned looking Max. But Dr. Martinez drew back quickly, looking at her hands. They were covered with blood. And with that, Max lost it and fell into her Mothers arms.

*******

"Err… Thanks. Fang should be by to pick me up soon." Iggy felt out of place sitting on, what felt like, a perfectly clean sofa. He felt it with his hands and discovered it was Yellow. How nice.

"Umm… We left a comment on his blog. Of course, he may be off on an important mission or something." Iggy heard a laugh from behind him and the touch of the cool hands that had basically saved him before.

"Sorry." Tess had been pretty quiet. He remembered her voice from when she had spoken to him before at their school. He had managed to identify Chari's, JJ's and Tess' voices. He felt the slight breeze of, maybe, a door opening.

Iggy looked up and found, like always the darkness that surrounded him. The ever-lasting nothingness.

"Iggy, we're here." Iggy heard Fang's voice and stood up so quickly he got a head rush. He ruffled his hair, but stopped halfway as he heard a small sniff.

"Err… What's wrong?" Iggy froze and tried to get use of his other senses. He heard Fang's breathing, like it always is… "Where- where's Max?"

"Come on, Iggy. Thanks, girls. We owe you one." Iggy heard Fang's breath stop for a moment as he spoke and Iggy walked forward, read for an explanation. He dreaded to know where Max was though. He needed _all_ of them to see.

*******

MAX POV

I woke to the sound of raised voices. Great.

I didn't jump out of the bed I lay in. I didn't want to get over excited. After all, the flock should have been back by now…

"No, _you_ can't see her." I smiled as I heard Mom stick to her guns. I could just imagine Gazzy face as she talked to him like that…

"Sh-She's my daughter as well." I froze as I heard Jeb's voice and I rolled over on the bed and was ready at the door. I went to open it when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look too good really. I never really did after a night with the horror of a lab and a group of scientists. I went to turn the door handle and I felt that it was being held down. I tried to turn it and I heard a yell of surprise and the pressure was released. The door swung open.

"Max!" Yelled both of my _parents_. I gave a small glare at Jeb, who looked a mixture of anger and sadness. But when his gaze fell on me, his whole face turned to concern. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Mom.

"Hey—yyyyy." I stopped. I thought. What HAD happened last night? I looked behind me, looking for evidence and I saw blood; trickled on the floor like a piece of artwork. I was, well, shocked. Had this, this mess, come from ME? Or, and my heart fell, one of my flock? I looked at my Mom and her eyes were filling with blood.

"You kept apologizing. It made me cry harder. I did my best to clean up the mess… they did a good job though. Professional." Mom sniffed and I actually had no clue what she was talking about. Jeb was looking sadly at me then at Mom.

"Max? May I?" Jeb asked, taking a step forward. I let him as I was in, more than normal, much shock. He led me back into my room, to the tall mirror in the corner rather than the small, oval one near my door. He lifted up top (I gritted my teeth) at the back and kept hold of the front and I heard more sniffs from my Mom and yet another gasp from Jeb. I turned to view my back and wings in the mirror, to see what they were looking at.

Someone (i.e. Omega and the scientists) had hacked off my wings.


	6. Having a Ball

**Max, you did promise.**

I know. I'll be there. Just stay alive, all right?

**Yeah. We've done it so many times, right?**

I gave a laugh and a snort and drifted back to sleep…

I woke with a start. My tears had dried on my face. I looked across the room to find a rather tired looking Fang. He was leaning against the desk in "my" room. I pushed myself up and saw that a whole lot of light was streaming through my slightly open curtains.

"Alright?" Fang asked and he sounded SO unlike himself. I groaned as I rubbed my eyes and felt my back singe. Mom had bandaged it up, as it seemed to get worse and worse.

"Umm… Just having REALLY weird dreams." I murmured glancing towards to closed door. I had been confined to my room since the arrival of my flock with Iggy, who I had hugged several times. Everyone was trying to make me feel comfortable everywhere but I was… I dunno… Scared? On my trips to the bathroom I had been checking that no one was going down the hall as well. Instead my flock was travelling to my room.

"Like normal then." Fang muttered, flicking his head so the long strip of hair covering his eyes was brushed back. I looked down and blushed slightly. The duvet covering and surrounding me as I perched on my bed fell away but Fang was there next to me the next minute to cover me up again. "I would of gone back anyway. I wouldn't of left you. I never will. Not entirely."

He sat down next to me and, rather firmly, took my hand. I didn't pull it away. I didn't run. I just continued on. And so did he,

"Can't we, for just one moment, say we never had this life?" He waved his remaining hand around wildly. "Say… Say we grew up normally. Normally as we could. Would we of-"

I was looking into his eyes (my hair so long and wild that part of him was behind my hair) when Nudge walked in and gave a particularly large cough. I whirled round, wincing due to my back, and looked into her dark brown eyes reading for some long speech.

"Oh. Sorry." And she burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Great…" Fang muttered, looking up and he cursed under his breath. He jumped up and jerked towards the door, which was now open. "I'll go talk to her…"

"No, Fang… Just bring her to me. I'll talk to her." I sighed, pulling my covers up more. Fang was at the door when he turned to me, his eyes slightly saddened yet ever so curios

"I can be a jerk sometimes. Just… Just see past that, please?" He said, rather loudly and he turned on his heel and walked out the room, pulling the door closed.

I cursed, also, under my breath and rested my head in my hands. I thought about the voice and how it hadn't been around since the removal of my wings. Then I thought about my dream of me and the voice. When have I EVER talked to my voice like that and when has my Voice acted like that?

I felt like some crazy person.

I looked up to Nudge, her tear stained face seemed to stick out, waiting at the doorway.

"I thought they had taken you from us. _Forever._" She whispered, her face getting redder with embarrassment. I had to basically _tell_ myself not to start balling like a baby when she said this.

"No… They won't. Not ever." I said to her, and she walked over to me and sat down next to me, just where Fang had been sitting, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Fang thought you had gone too. He _did._" Nudge whispered and my heart leaped. Then I _was crying_. Actually crying. Then my whole flock, suddenly appearing from nowhere, were all round me, hugging and saying words of comfort to me. And there was Fang, who I was clinging onto to, right next to me.


End file.
